Edmund Tyrell
Biography In the spring of 271 when the roses of Highgarden were said to be at their most vibrant in half a hundred years, blooming with all the colour of a painter's easel, Edmund Tyrell is born. His mother was humble Beth Beesbury his father Lord Steward Arthur Tyrell, and together they brought to Highgarden a boy squalling and strong as any Tyrell ever born. Before long the House of Tyrell, eternal stewards to the Gardener Throne had three girls to follow Edmund and the castle of Highgarden was alive with the laughter of the four roses, each as joyfilled as the last. Edmure was the spitting image of his grandfather, but didn’t have the mind to match. From an early childhood he had an affinity for the lance, and bow that his friends and tutors admired; though while his father tutored him personally, and the maester worked tirelessly with the lad he never could grasp the basics of numeracy or literacy . Despite his conflicting early place in life, a boy destined to head his house of stewards, Edmund enjoyed trying his hand at numbers with the maester, with his father much less so. Arthur and Edmund bickered often and loudly, Arthur infuriated that his son would rather play with a lance than a quill; Edmund in turn petulant that his father insisted on repetitive teaching instead of new methods. As he reached his eight birthday, Arthur reached out to his uncle Tytos, a maester at the citadel to ask if he would take the boy. The older man, a Tyrell by blood only, and not by name any more, replied that in order to undertake maester training Edmund would have to learn the basics first. With this new objective placed before him, Edmund puts aside his dreams of becoming a great tourney knight and instead takes up studying more diligently with his tutors. He is, in time, appropriately rewarded for his diligence and he earns renown among Highgarden as a studious lad. On his twelfth birthday after completing a set of examinations, the teachers declare Edmun Tyrell ready to move to Oldtown and undertake formal complexity training of mathematics and writing under his grandmaester grand uncle. Edmund is privileged to spend two years at the Citadel, and though he forges no links, he dedicates himself to becoming a savant for the diplomatic, and numerical skills of his house. On his return from Oldtown his old dreams come back to the fore, Arthur as a reward to his son for his diligence in the Citadel, arranged for him to become the squire of Prince Gwayne XI. His squiring lasts a year under the task master prince, and before the final moons have turned, King Cotter attacks and in a series of battles Edmund earns his spurs and is knighted. He is a rarity among knights of the Reach; not simply content to lance and spar his way between battles, Edmund is often seen reading, or performing stewardly duties for his father. His skill with a blade is enough to mark him for entry into the Knight of the Greenhand, and he stands proudly the day he takes the Gardener sigil of the order. The Tyrells look on, as the first knight in a generation takes place once more beside their King as his sworn sword. His easy smile, handsome face, and charming demeanour bring Edmund the attention of houses far above his station, and shortly after his placement in the Greenhand, he is married to Shyra Tarly. Even shorter than their betrothal period Shyra in the next year gives birth to the next generation of Tyrells, a set of twin boys, each strong and healthy. As the opening days of the War of the Trident pull Gwayne and Edmund away from Highgarden, Arthur takes up formal duties of governing the Kingdom. While Gwayne and Edmund fight in the Trident, battle after battle, and siege after siege, Arthur is called to defend Oldtown. In the initial attacks the Steward of The Reach takes a grave wound, and though he isn’t killed he is forced to retreat. Edmund takes well to battle until the very end of the war. At the Battle of Stoney Sept Edmund in defence of his King takes a Valeman’s axe to the knee. The wound is crippling, and he is carried home on a stretcher instead of his horses back. The next year is dark for the House of Tyrell; both male heads are crippled, one slowly dieing the other recovering slowly. Edmund unable to watch his father die slowly from injury, and madness leaves Highgarden once more to study under the maesters at the Citadel. This time an older man with more time for the intricacies of intellectual pursuit Edmund takes a full two years of study and completes three links in a maesters chain; cobalt, yellow-gold, and pewter links; politics & statecraft, mathematics & economics, and administration respectively. On the day he forges his pewter link a raven arrives at the Citadel informing him his father has at last passed away in his sleep. While he wished to continue Edmund returns once more to Highgarden with his wife and children. On return he is presented a princely gift, from his King, a cane of dragonbone, a solid cap of gold shaped into a rose as the top. He spends time building relationships with the court of the King, and learning how the new Knights of the Greenhand are ordered. Though his personality has changed substantially, towards a more reserved person, he is amicable, and more maesterly than ever before. It does not take long for the court to recognise that Edmund is superior to his father in every stewardly way. At last his father’s shadow is broken and Arthur Tyrell can rest in peace knowing his son surpassed him. Edmund takes to keeping his three links in a glass box in his office, a permanent reminder of his time at the Citadel, and a reminded to all who visit him just who they are talking to. In more recent years Edmund has begun construction on a trading house in Highgarden, a side project that hasn’t taken full form yet. He has the basics drawn up by an architect, and he reaches out to suppliers for materials but nothing materialises fully. This endeavour Edmund treats as secondary to his stewardship duties and is slow going. Now though as the Reach returns to a state of war, he will have to decide; he may have to put it on hold fully, or perhaps double down on the idea. The Kingdom of the Reach needs a strong guiding hand in these troubled times, and Edmund is prepared to be the open palm, to King Gwayne’s hard hitting fist. Timeline: * 271: Edmund Tyrell is born in the spring, as the roses of Highgarden are said to be at their most vibrant in half a hundred years. * 277: Arthur begins training his heir in the traditional manner of the Tyrells, personal lessons in the morning, maester lessons in the evening, sword training in the middle of the day. The young Tyrell demonstrates mediocre ability with numbers and letters. * 279: It becomes increasingly clear that Edmund enjoys training with the maesters much more than he does with his father; and Tytos Tyrell is contacted to instruct the boy - it was not to be Tytos said instead he must learn the basics before he can be sent to the Citadel for proper learning. * 283-285: Edmund is sent at last by his father to study at the Citadel with his grandfather Archmaester Tytos. Here he is taught the higher capabilities of numbers, and letters though he forges no links. * 285: As King Cotter attacks the Reach, Edmund takes part in his first battles as the squire of Prince Gwayne XI. As the war draws to a close, Edmund is knighted and takes a place as a member of the Knight of the Greenhand. * 289: Edmund sets himself apart from the rank and file being both charming, and intelligent, as well as martially gifted enough to stand beside King Gwayne XI as one of the Knights of the Greenhand. * 290-292: In the first moon of the year the twins are born under a black sky, starless and awash in clouds. Soon after the War in the Trident breaks out and involves some of the the most violent battles. Edmund takes part in each one. Arthur is called to Oldtown in the middle of the war while acting as steward, he is gravely wounded, and Garth Tyrell takes over stewardly duties. The Battle of Stoney Sept at the end of the war proves to be one of the bloodiest here Edmund takes an axe to the knee, and he falls from his horse. The wound is crippling, and the boy will never walk unaided again. He is after the war dismissed from the Knights of the Greenhand. * 293-295: Edmund returns to the citadel and for two years he works on developing three links in a maesters chain. Edmund forges his cobalt, yellow-gold, and pewter links; politics & statecraft, mathematics & economics, and administration respectively. * 295: The death of Arthur Tyrell in the late moons of the year, force Edmund to abandon his studies and return to Highgarden. He takes his hereditary places as head of House Tyrell, High Steward of the Reach, High Steward of Highgarden. * 296: Edmund spends the year reacquainting himself to those in the court of King Gwayne XI, he establishes himself quickly far superior to his father in terms of diplomatic tact, and his equal in in economics matters. He keeps his maester links in a small glass box on his desk. * 297: Edmund works on building a more efficient trade house in Highgarden city from where trading and business negotiations can be conducted efficiently and recorded in a legal manner. His time training as a maester grilling into him a sense for records and organisation. * 298: As Gwayne prepares to leave the Reach for the council at Harrenhal, Edmund prepares to rule The Reach in his stead, calling several loyal lords to court, to help govern. Family/Household: * Shyra Tyrell nee Tarly - Wife - b. 274 *Loras Tyrell - b. 290 *Arthur Tyrell - b. 290 * Arthur Tyrell - Father - b. 236. d. 295 Bethany Tyrell nee Beesbury - Mother - b. 233 d. 296 * Renly Tyrell - Uncle - b. 255. Melessa Tyrell nee Gardener - Aunt - b. 261 * Alerie Tyrell - Aunt - b. 268 * Elinor Tyrell - Aunt - b. 269 * Garth Tyrell - Grandfather - b. 220. d. 282 Leonette Tyrell nee Westbrook - Grandmother - b. 234 d. 269 * Tytos Tyrell - Granduncle - b. 227 * Margaery Tyrell - Sister - b. 276 * Marybel Tyrell - Sister - b. 277 * Melara Tyrell - Sister - b. 278 Supporting Characters: * Margaery Tyrell - Sister - Archetype: Negotiator * Marybel Tyrell - Sister - Archetype: Translator * Melara Tyrell - Sister - Archetype: Trader Category:House Tyrell Category:Reachman Category:House Gardener Category:Knight